


Hurt baby

by LuckyCherry



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Akamatsu Kaede is best girl, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, No Smut, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Supportive Akamatsu Kaede
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29851662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyCherry/pseuds/LuckyCherry
Summary: Shuichi is injury, and Keada gives him a kiss.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 9





	Hurt baby

''Come on, kept up!!''

Kaeda yelled at Shuichi, the both were wearing plain white shirt with red shorts. And Kaeda was much more fast than the emo boy.

''Sor-ry i-ts'' Shuichi frowned sadly.

''Huh!'' Shuichi was getting weaker. His fingers felt limp. It was a growing felting up his legs likes tiny spiders were climbing on him. And his breather was heavy, too. Even his kneecaps felt like stones he was caring. Did Kaeda tire him that much? Install The girl flew to him. But it was too late. The boy fell over. Landing on his knee with a loud.

**B A N G!?**

''SHUICHI-CHAN!?''

''Kae-da..''

''No No, Don't speak..''

''Huh?'' Kaeda grabbed the boy carry him with no presser.

''You-r s-upe-r heav-y, Darling..''

Before Shuichi could even say a word. Kaeda started walking into the school. This was the best time to get rest right? No, But his head felt like irons bringing him down.. all he need was rest...

right?

**T I M E S K I P**

Shuichi awoke in his room. That of course spelled like himself. There was two people there, beside him. Kaeda Akamatsu, And Kirumi Tojo. The both waiting for the boy to wake up.

''Finally you're awake!'' A Familiar voice sounded.

''Thank you Akamatsu.''

''It's okay!'' She responded cheerfully, Finally the other person speak up.

''It's looks like my busy here is done..''Kirumi tojo, the ultimate maid said.

The both nodded with a ''thank you'' heard from both of them. Kirumi understood and left the dorm. Only two were left in the room now kirumi gone.

''..''

''...''

Before Shuichi could say a word. his words were stole by a kiss on the knee where his scar were. it looked bad, blood were everywhere. tissues was skate to see a pink muscle. 

''Kaeda!''

''Whats? it's not that bad''She smiled again, giving me that ``I love you`` glare.

''Not that, it's just that, it- i-t..''Shuichi blushes.

''Sorry! it's just you're so cute..''Kaeda said.Install he'd stare at the girls.

Without a word. Kaeda felt a warm embaces from the boy. hugging her chest closes. pushing her onto the bed.with giggles.

_''My little baby''_


End file.
